Roses
by South Narnia
Summary: *OC'S* Because her parents got a divorce and her dad wants to be as far away from her mom as possible,12 year old Ally Rose moves into South Park with her twin sister Rayna. Eventually,she'll try to make friends with others,but she doesn't count on it. Oc's accepted,if you want to put one or a few in.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

Well, to be quick, my name is Ally Rose. I live with my twin Sis Rayna (Ray for short) and my mom and dad in San Diego.

…Or we used to

You see, Dad and Mom got a divorce a few days ago because of a nasty fight they had in a supermarket. Dad took full custody of us, and now he wants to move to this town in Denver.

As you can tell, im very excited.

We drive up into town, and I see a sign that says "South Park"

Unlike Rayna, I'm taking this pretty well. She has ADD, but she just stays calm most of the time.

Keyword-_MOST_

Im gonna describe our new house the best way possible

It's blue

In my room, it's got a light blue wall, grey carpet, my own TV and an Xbox. I have One Direction posters everywhere and some posters of Union J.

Rayna's room has light purple walls, a kinda light brown carpet, her own TV and a Wii. She has posters of Blood on the Dance Floor, Smosh, Soul Eater and a whole bunch of other shit.

They're 4 extra rooms for some reason. Im guessing they're the guest rooms, but it's really late and im too lazy to ask Dad. In 2 days summer vacation ends and we have to go to school here.

Tomorrow im gonna ask Ray if she wants to go outside and meet some of the kids, because I saw like 30 on the car ride here.

Anyway, before I sleep, Ray comes into my room, sits on my bed with me, and starts shaking.

"T-This i-isnt t-that b-bad." She stutters.

"Yeah" I say "I mean who knows, maybe we'll make some new friends here"

"Y-Yeah…D-Did you b-b-bring your COD game?" She usually never wants to play Call of Duty with me, so to me this is a big first.

We play my Xbox for a while before she goes to her room.

I hop into my bed

Close the light

And I think to myself

_I can tell._

_Tomorrow will be fan-fucking-tastical._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

Ok, the first thing you guys have to know is that I hate the morning for one soul reason

Rayna becomes very annoying to be around

Her hair is always messed up and she always sings something random

For this, Dad and me call this the Violet Morning, mainly because that's her middle name.

Anyhoozies, I walk down the stairs and see dad making breakfast. Eggs and bacon. Yum!

Rayna walks down, her hair is messed up, she yawns, and she sings a BOTDF song. But she stutters the words, as usual, and she sings it under her breath. She has her headphones on too.

"S-Show me what you g-got on my LCD-D

L-Let's g-get d-down to it

S-So you can get d-down on me

C-Cybering is so 1999

You've g-got to be t-textually active

If you wanna b-be m-mine"

Me and Dad both say "Mornin' Violet"

She pauses her song, looks at us, and says "Shush, im listening" And she plays the song again

Typical Ray…

Dad rolls his eyes and gives us both the food. Then he says "I was invited to go meet the parents here, so you can go meet the kids here, as long as you don't stay out too long"

I eat a piece of bacon and give him a salute. Rayna just nods her head.

After we eat breakfast, I take a bath and change.

Now instead of my pj's, im wearing a blue sweater with "1D" on it, dark blue jeans, and my sneakers.

I put my brown hair up into two mini ponytails that make me look like im Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail.

When I walk out of my room, Ray was waiting for me downstairs.

She had on a purple sweater with the Soul Eater symbol thingy on it, dark blue jeans like me, and black converse shoes. She straightened her long black hair and it kinda makes her look like either Wendy Marvell or Erza Scarlet (also from Fairy Tail)

Ok, BEFORE any of you say anything,YES WE ARE TWINS. It was a Halloween prank I pulled on her, which is why her hair is black.

We walk outside, and we see like 300 kids outside. We decided to go near these 2 kids. One was eating fruit, and the other was…standing there.

They look like awesome people

"Hi! Im Ally and this is my sis Rayna" I introduce ourselves

"I have an obsession with One Direction and the color blue. But not cobalt. Cobalt is an imposter."

Rayna looks up from her phone, twitches a bit, then finally says "Hi"

The one eating an apple, who is a girl btw, says "Hello, im Talia. That's my brother Jason" He waves at us

We talk for a while…mostly we leave because they had to go.

I see 4 boys and a girl. One had a light blue hat, one had a green hat, one had a dark blue hat, and the other boy had an orange jacket thing…

We go up to them, and the one in the green hat said "Are you two the new kids?"

"Yeah, im Ally and that's Rayna. I have an obsession for one direction and th-OW!" I shout, because SOMEONE punched my arm.

"You don't have to tell everyone that"

"Well then…Im Kyle. That's Stan, Kenny, Kenzie, and Fatass"

"AY! SHUT UP YOU STUPID JEW! I AINT FAT"

"Y-You keep telling yourself that" Im surprised that came out of my SISTER's mouth

Turns out this place is messed up as FUCK.

Piss floods

Guinea Pigs

Robots

Man-Bear-Pig?

And Chuthulu?

What the hell is wrong with this place?

Eventually, after talking for like a whole hour, Rayna gets a text on her phone. Her ringtone is awesome.

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna taste your sweet_

"Hahaha…Excuse me…" Dude her face is red.

She turns around and says "Its Dad. He says we gotta go"

"Well, guess we'll see you guys at school. Bye" I say as we start to walk away

Off of the corner of my eye, I see another group of kids. One has a blue hat, one is blonde and twitchy, one is holding a taco, and one is…im not racist so I won't say it like that.

Still…the blue hat kid looks kinda…cute

HOLA HOLA HOLA WHAT DID I JUST THINK?!

I gotta remember those words of wisdom sWooZie said once

I aint nobody's plan B

Either you choose me or you lose me

No boyfriends

Crushes…maybe?

Still too lazy to ask dad about the extra rooms…

I just take a piss

Then I go to bed

Then all of a sudden, I wake myself up because I thought this…

_We gotta go to school tomorrow_

Crap…

I knew this would be fan-fucking-tastical did I not?

**A/N: Thank you to those who put their oc's**

**Styleluver123 and KATviews,thank you very much for putting your oc's and im so sorry I didn't put that much detail in this because my grandma is in the hospital,and I don't wanna lose her so…**

**Till then :)**

**-CCL13**


	3. Chapter 3

Earmuffs

My dad gave me FIRETRUCKING EARMUFFS

AND HE GAVE RAYNA A LIGHT PURPLE HAT THAT LOOKS LIKE THAT KID THAT I SAW YESTERDAY'S HAT

I have no clue why, but the only reason I like mine is because they're blue and fluffy.

Anyhoozies, ya'll already know what happens in the morning. I put the same clothes I had on yesterday, put my hair down, and then I put the earmuffs. They're fluffy!

Rayna wore the same things too, and her hat. Our Twin Telepathy can be scary sometimes

We have to take the bus, says the douchebag of a father we have.

As we're walking to the bus stop, I see 4 people. We get closer and closer, and then I realize its Stan's Group.

"Oh, hey guys" I say as we walk up to them.

"Hey…uh… Ally and Rayna, right?" Stan forgot our names

And we met them yesterday

"Yeah.Y-You guys t-take the b-bus too?" Rayna asks them stuttering.

"What's with her?" Fatass asks

"She has ADD. A DOI!" I say

"Oh great, another one" He replies

"What do you mean by that" Rayna says angrily

"It's just there's this boy in our class named Tweek and he has ADD too, Fatass thinks he's too annoying." Kyle answers

Wait a sec "Is he blonde, shakey, and does he drink coffee?" I ask

" do you know him" I think that's what Kenny said, I can't even hear him

"I saw him yesterday when we we're walking home with a kid with a blue hat, one with a taco, and another one"

"That's Craig's group,bunch of douches"

The bus comes, and we all sit inside.

I'm feeling kinda nervous. And if you know me well, they're is one thing that makes me less nervous

Chocolate

Sweet, Sweet Chocolate

I take out a bar of Snickers and unwrap it. But before I could even eat it, some girl behind me screams "CHOCOLATE!"

"AAAH!" She scared the crap out of us both.

I turn around and look at her. She has Long straight brown hair with blonde dip dye with side bangs, and chocolate brown eyes. She's wearing Cherry red skinny jeans, black boots with wedges, white flowey top with a gold and glittery 3d bow on the back of the top.

"Can I have a piece?"

"S-Sure" I take off a piece and give it to her

She eats it then asks us "You're the new girls right? Im Stacy"

"Nice to meet you." I say "Im Ally, and she's Rayna.I have a obsession with One Direction and the color blue"

"H-Hey"

"Cool. So, why did you move here instead of somewhere else?"

Then I explain every little detail about the divorce

"…all of that because dad asked if we had any jelly back at the house"

"Wooow."

"Yeah. Well, we're almost there. Before we go, do you know Craig's group"

She 'Pshss's me "Im practically a member of that group. Craig, Tweek, Token, and Clyde are practically my best friends, and you could meet em' if you want"

"O-Ok sure" I don't think im ready to meet a group that Kenny calls 'Douchebags'

We walk into school with her, and she immediately runs up to 2 boys , I think Craig and Clyde, and high fives them.

"Hey guys! WAIT BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING!" She shouts. Im gonna go deaf if I hang with her too long

"These are the new kids, Ally and Rayna"

Woah

Oh my god

Its Craig's stare

He's staring me down for some reason, then Clyde comes in front of me.

He doesn't realize he interrupted Craig eye raping me, but thank god he did.

"Nice to meet you guys"

Token looks at my sister "Wow…you and Tweek have a lot in common"

"NGH! No we don't!"

Huh. I never thought I would see THAT level of ADD but apparently I have.

The bell rings and we follow them to class. The teacher looks like some kinda man-woman person.

"Ok class, shut up for a second." Subtle "These are the new girls, Ally and Rayna"

"Hi" I say and wave at the class.

Rayna is shaking like crazy. She's not used to this many people in one room with her.

"Ok…let's see…"He points at Ray "You can sit next to…Tweek"

"GAH!" Both of them say at the same time. She goes over and sits.

"And you can sit near…..Craig"

FUCK

I CANT HANDLE THE EYE RAPE

I CAN'T

I JUST CAN'T

I go sit anyway.

3 minutes go by, and im shaking like crazy right now.

I look to my right, and Rayna seams calmed down. She's writing something. If Stacy wasn't in between us, I would see.

I am too scared to look to the left.

So at the moment, it's more like fear of eye rape than a crush

When school ends, we're both walking home with Stacy, and she brings up a topic I wished nobody would bring up today.

"Ally, you were shaking more than your sister. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Come on! Tell me!" She holds onto my arm and keeps saying 'Tell me!"

"FINE! The way Craig looks at me is weird, that's why I was shaking"

"Oooh, I see"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, it sounds like you got a crush"

My face goes fully red "N-NO! IM JUST TOO SCARED OF GETTING EYE RAPED!"

"Suuuuure…"

As we all go to our houses, I run up to my room, shut the door, put my earmuffs on the bed, and then I shove my face into a pillow.

You know, I DO like him, but im just too afraid at the moment.

His stare is like being stared down by Slender Man, you gonna croak eventually

I just stay up there and play Pokemon, and I keep telling myself

_Remember, you don't wanna end up like sWooZie's old girlfriend_

_I aint nobody's plan B_

_Either you choose me or you lose me_

"FUCK YEAH!" I scream that because I beat the last gym leader in Pkmn Black 2

you know what, im in a good mood now

Screw it, I aint even gonna do the homework

I swear, those eyes are gonna haunt my dreams

THEY WILL HAUNT ME

I hug my Stephano doll, in fear of course, and i go to sleep

**( I wrote this after drinking 3 liters of Coke. Well, l live up to my name anyway.**

**Anyhoozies, thank you for sending your OC in. I have a feeling im gonna be using her here alot X3**

**And if your wondering, Stephano is from PewDiePie**

**Peace,**

**-CCL13**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, its Saturday today, and we invited Stacy to come over our house. It was going well.

Until Rayna saw something she became obsessed with

So, we're watching things on YouTube. You know, like One Direction, Smosh, Stuff like that.

I click on an Egoraptor video. He starts talking, and then JonTron jumps onto him. Apparently, they made a channel called "GameGrumps", and it's the most hilarious things I've seen in a while

I give the channel a TENOUTTATEN

This is the first thing that made Rayna laugh in a while. And she never laughed like this.

After watching for a while, I noticed Stacy was gone. I got up and started looking while Rayna was still watching. I swear, if they had t-shirts, she would buy them all

Turns out, Stacy was still in Rayna's room. Not hiding, But she was in the closet.

Normally, this wouldn't bother us. But…

Well,…Me and Rayna both like to Cosplay…sometimes…

And Rayna's closet is where we keep the clothes…

I run inside the closet, and Stacy is staring at them all.

"Wooah…"

Ok, you know that feeling when someone found out your big secret…

That is what we are both feeling at the moment

"You two Cosplay?"

"M-Maybe"

"AWESOME!"

"Huh?" I am so confused right now…

"Ok, no offense, you guys got a lot of Shit up in dis piece"

I point at Rayna, and she says "Hey!"

"Remind me to ask you guys for something on Halloween, cuz this is like a whole store" She says as she grabs one of the costumes

"Oh, yeah. I remember that!" Rayna says as she walks up to her. She points at it and says "Ally, remember Furry day?"

In case you are all confused, Furry day is they day that we were playing truth or dare last year and I dared her to go to school dressed like part fox. She said she would only do it if I did it like a kitty. Basically, it was the most fun we had all school year, so we did it once a month.

Rayna put the fox tail on her shorts and the fox ear on her head. She looks in the mirror.

I say "TENOUTTATEN!" and she laughs.

"This used to be so much fun!" The best part was that those days were the days Ray looked forward to

I go in and get my kitty costume. I put on my ears, tail, and whiskers.

"Meow~!" I start laughing

I look over at Stacy. "You know, you look like you could be a bunny!" I get the bunny ears and tail, and I put them on her.

I push her over to the mirror and say "See? Bunny you can work! TENOUTTATEN!"

After saying that, I pretty much put Rayna in a state where she is on her bed laughing so hard.

Im gonna say that a lot more often now :)

Anyway, to make her stop laughing, I say "We should start doing this again!"

"OMG YES!" Stacy replies

"I don't know…" Rayna says, still kinda trying not to laugh." The kids here are a lot different than the ones last year. Besides Cartman, we might get made fun of by everyone else"

"Puh-lease.I frankly don't care about what the fat tub of lard thinks. Plus, think of it this way, maybe someone you like might finally speak to you"

"W-W-What do you mean" Rayna blushes a bit

"I mean, I saw you in class staring at Tweek and you kept on writing something do-"

"SHUT YOUR HOR MOUTH! I was not!"

"You defended yourself pretty quickly there sis" I walk over and start pushing her head with my finger

You know, like Ragenrok and Chrona in soul eater

"C-Cut it out"

"NO!I know you like it"

She puts her hand on her mouth and she blows a kiss at me "Goodnight everybody"

I am on the floor laughing right now. She hasent done that in a year.

"Oh, and since we're on the topic of crushes, Craig might think that you look cute in the outfit" She says smirking

I blush a bit "Y-Yeah right!" I look in all directions

"I agree with her!" Stacy says. Oh so now you're taking her side, huh? Well then…

Dad opens the door. "Stacy, you got to go home now"

We all say bye, then I go to my room and hug my Stephano doll.

It's not weird. Rayna has a Death the Kid plushie, so I can have a plush toy too…

Im thinking to myself…

_Maybe it WOULDN'T be bad to bring back Furry day…_

_Of course I will only do it unless Rayna and Stacy do too_

Who knows? Maybe it won't go as bad as Im thinking it would…

_Rayna's POV_

I look out my window, and I see Craig, Tweek, Token, and Clyde all playing football. Now, I do know a bit in playing it, and Ally does too…Nah, maybe another time…

But…I can't get this feeling in my chest to go away…and it always happens when I think of…

Look at this…Ally got into my head with that whole thing. I wasn't LOOKING at him, I was drawing sketches of the plan I have for a surprise.

And everyone will be surprised…

But right now, the only thing that surprised me was that for a sec, I thought I saw Slender Man in our backyard…

Weird…But it's a good thing I got my AK-47 that only me and Dad know about somewhere safe just in case he tries anything…I got my eye on you you son of a bitch

But first… Im gonna watch some Smosh before we go to bed.

**A/N: I put Rayna's POV there because…meh idk**

**OH and that Slender Man thing…it's true**

**There is really this jackass dressing up like slender man and he stands in my backyard…he stopped now**

**He got shot in the foot by my neighbor**

**Grrrr…Dinklebuurrg…**

**Anyway, sorry for taking so long, it's just we have a lot of stuff to do…**

**And yes, the "goodnight everybody" thing is from Animaniacs.I have been watching it on the Hub with my little bro.**

**It's my childhood.**

**Peace Homies :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Well, its time.

I grab my kitty cosplay and put the tail and ears on. it's a good thing that it this costume is clip on, so it doesn't take long to put on.

Me and Rayna walk down to the bus stop with Stacy, and the first person to notice is Kyle.

"Uh..."

Then Fatass says "What, Comic Con is coming early this year or something?" He starts laughing.

I guess Ray had enough of his bullshit, so she takes out her Soul Eater manga book and she chops his head with it.

"Very funny"

The bus comes, and we all sit down.

Stacy taps my shoulder." Guess who's in front of us."

Its Craig and Tweek.

Stacy looks like she's about to call them, but I grab her bunny ears and cover her mouth with them. "Don't you dare." She nods and I let go of her ears.

I look over at Rayna and she turns to page 8 of her book, and she takes out her DTK plushie and hugs it. Well,she lied to me about that habit of hers.

We walk into the school, and everyone stares at us. I just ignore them, and Rayna just flips them all off.

We sit down in our seats, and I brought something to keep me busy. I have the Fairy Tail manga to read. Rayna isn't the only one that likes anime...

I read for half the class, and nobody notices. I can tell some people are staring at me.

But, at one point, I feel a looming evil over me...that can only mean one thing...

I think Craig is looking at me, but I just keep reading...

...and reading

…and reading

He finally says something "If you keep reading like that, it will make it seam too obvious"

"Please, I've done this before.I'm good at hiding things"

"Says the girl in a cat costume" Do I have to slap a bitch?

"Craig and Ally,since you two are talking, would you mind giving me example of a fraction that is equal to a whole number"

A whole number, huh?

"Tenouttaten"

Rayna and Stacy cover their mouths to try not to laugh.

Well, the first conversation I had with Craig ended up with me wanting to slap him, so this is a friendship just WAITING to grow immensely

We leave school, and as much as I want to smack Craig... You know what?

"Rayna, come on,we're gonna play football"

"Why are you so interested in football all of a sudden?"

"Because I want to play now come on!" I grab her by the shirt and I drag her .

"Carefull!My Kid plushie will fall out!"

"Oh yeah, and unlike you, I'm not some kind of ninja so I can bring Stephano with me here,but I can't,now can I?"

I find them about to play, and I walk up and smack Craig.

"Ow!What was that for?!"

"Gee, I dont know?I get detention because you started a conversation with me?"

"Shouldn't you BE in detention,then?"

"Shouldnt you shut the f*** up and mind your own buisness?"

Rayna gets up and says"Ok, screw this, I'm going to subway..."

"NGH!Me too!" Tweek starts to follow her.

Rayna turns around and flips us off "Eat fresh bitchez" an she walks away with Tweek.

How cute

"You are Absolutly certain she has ADD?" Clyde asks some stupid things

I walk home,glad I got that off my chest.I sit and watch Cartoon Network.

A few minuets later, Rayna comes in with a meatball sub

"How was your date with Tweek?"

She blushes a bit "It wasn't a date, and all we did was talk. Have fun playing football with your boyfriend?"

"Shut up!"


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! TODAY HAS BECOME THE BEST DAY EVER!

...so far

Today,when dad woke us up, I finally asked him why we have 4 extra rooms,and he said...

"Your aunt is moving in with us your cousins"

Our Aunt Marrie moving in with cousins Melody,Angel,and Opal

OMFG YES

Our cousins came to South Park last summer, but they never told me this place was THAT crazy

Although,they already met Stan's group,so they probably had one crazy adventure

Rayna calls me from her room."Hey,Ally!Get over here!l

I walk into the room, and I say "Well,Rayna"

"Well Ally,Its all come down to this"

She pulls out a game box."Yatzee mutha f***a!"

"I thought we were playing Monopoly"

She looks at me like I'm crazy."What game you watching?"

So we play for a bit,more like a hour,then she finally says something.

"Hey,can I ask you something?" I look up at her,a bit confused...

"Be honest,ok?"

"Y-Yeah,what is it?"

"Do you really like Craig,because you deny it a lot" Yup,she is my sister alright...

"N-No!What would give you that idea!" I blush a bit

"Well,like I said before, you deny it a lot,you blush when I mention him,or anyone for that matter."she giggles a bit.

Im speachless...and I'm trying to think of a comeback...

"Y-yes..."I blush harder,and she looks at me like she thought I was going to deny it.

She is my sister,I can't lie to her.

She looks at me and smiles."It's nothing to be ashamed of!Almost everyone has a crush"

My chance to strike! "Oh,like your crush on Tweek,right?" She blushes imedietly after I mention his name.

"I-I told you it's n-not a c-crush!"

"Come on Ray,I'm your sister.I told you the truth,now you tell me!" I poke her face, cause I know she hates that because it makes her feel like Chrona.

"S-Stop!I don't know how to deal with you poking my face!"

"Tell me!"

"Yes!I Like Tweek!I just think his outbursts are cute!" She blushes

Turns out Stacy was at the door the whole time

"Well,I owe Token $5" she says looking to the left

"Aaah! I don't know how to deal with you knowing all of this!"

"Calm down!Im not telling ya what,i'll let you guys guess who I like"

We tried Stan,Kyle,Kenny, and a lot of other boys,until there was only one...

"Clyde?"

Stacy blushes a bit " He is like one of my best friends,and more importantly,he likes tacos!"

"Speaking of tacos" I say "Do you guys want some?"

They both run downstairs screaming "TACO PARTY!"

_**meanwhile,outside the house...**_

Cartman was on a ladder with Butters holding it outside the house

Cartman heard the whole thing, and he thinks of this as blackmail for all three of the girls inside

"Eric,can I go Home now?"

"Fine butters,just stop your bitching already**!"**

**well,it's 12:30 and I have insomnia..pretty normal for me **

**Anyway,the Cartman thing just came to me a hour ago, and I need a plot... ...**

**Goodnight everybody...I'm going to bed...**


	7. Chapter 7

Something weird is going on...

I open my locker when we get to school,and a note falls out...and I don't want to know if its a secret admirer,but I open it anyway.

_meet me at my locker_

_-Eric _

What does Fatass want that's so important?

Turns out Rayna got the same Note,along with Stacy,and we find the fat kid with another blonde boy.

Stacy leans in and whispers "If Butters has something to do with this,then it can't be good"

"welcome ladies.I have something I would like you to listen to" he takes out a phone and plays something

_"Y-yes...it's just,he is so...weird,that's the only reason why I like Craig" _FUCK HE RECORDED THAT?!

_"Yes!I Like Tweek!I just think his outbursts are cute!"_

"Aah!I don't know how to deal with him recording that!"

_" He is like one of my best friends,and more importantly,he likes tacos!"_

"Aw Shit"

"Why the hell were you recording us?" Im kinda on Stacy's side...how does he know where we live,an why?

"Because I need you all to do me a favor"

"I don't know how to deal with doing Fatass a favor..."

"And what if we don't do what you want?"

"Then Craig,Tweek,and Clyde all hear the whole thing"

Rayna grabs him by the shirt and slams him into the lockers."You ain't got Shit on me,Fatass."

"Hurt me,and i'll tell the whole school that you have a obsession with Death the Kid" She lets go of him

"All I want is for you girls to do anything I want for the rest of the week"

Stacy looks at him."Why?You got Butters"

"I need some more help,and Butters is a pussy."

"...and I got grounded for helping him yesterday..."

"And that's for the rest of the week,and until then,whenever I need help with something,you all need to help me"

I want to say no.I really if we don't do it,Craig is gonna know I like him...

I look at Rayna,and she is blushing and looking at the floor,shaking.

Stacy looks like she's about to go gangsta on his ass.

"Fine." I say "But you can't do anything today because we have to get our cousins at the airport"

"That seams fair.I will be needing you tomorrow,so be prepared for the worst."and he walks and Butters just goes in the opposite direction.

So,to summarize today so far,I'm being blackmailed by Fatass so he can get some help with something,and we are only helping him so he won't tell our crushes that we like them.

Our cousins picked the best day to come,didn't they?

**7 hours we are never getting back later...**

We walk home,and open the the inside,our cousins are sitting on the couch waiting,and owe run up and give them a big bear hug

Opal had a long brown ponytail with a red sweater, ruby glasses,black jeans,and black converse

Angel had long brown hair with a white shirt with a heart on it,blue jeans,and grey had a Soul Eater clip in her hair.

Melody had long dirty brown hair with a green shirt with the triforce on it,dark red skirt,and brown boots.

"I missed you guys so much!" I say as we let them go

"We missed you guys" all three say

Angel has a box in her hand."Rayna,this is for you!"

She opens the box,and she gains a huge smile." !" It was the official soundtrack for Soul Eater.I don't know how Angel got it,but Rayna has been wanting this since she got into the show.

Rayna hugs her,then they both run upstairs,I'm guessing to go listen to it?

We all go upstairs,and we hangout for a while,showing them gamegrumps and a abridged series we found the other day.

Opal hands me a box.I open it,and it's a doll of Natsu.

I love it!

At night,they go to their rooms,and I lay down on my bed hugging Natsu,then I grab Stephano and hug them both.

Then I remember that I have to help Fatass , this has been just fan fucking tastical.

maybe Pokemon will help me feel better...


	8. Chapter 8

"No way!"

"Come on!You have to!"

"Cartman,there is no way I'm sneaking into Kyles house!" I yell

If your confused,Today there was no Cartman called us to his house,and he wants us to go to Kyles house and find out his secrets.

"You have to!"

"I don't know how to deal with sneaking into Kyles house!"

"Well,too bad!Your doing it anyway!"

"Why don't you just do it yourself?"

"I keep getting caught!"

"Ok that's it!" Rayna starts walking away "I can't believe I'm wasting my time when I could be watching Soul Eater!"

"You know what will happen if you leave"

Rayna sighs and says "Then tell them..." And she walks out the door

Hold up a sec...did that just come out of her mouth?

You know what?I could be home by now!

I grab Stacy's arm and I start walking.

"You don't believe me?I swear to god i'll do it!" I just ignore, I walk away ,and shut the door.

**Cartman's POV **

I can't believe they actually did that!

Cupid me pops up behind me."Well Eric,the plan is going perfectly well!"

"You got that right Cupid me!" I send Craig the recordings.

This will be great.

**Ally's Pov**

Stacy walked home after we I really just do that?Yes...

I see something in the snow.I walk over and you won't believe what I saw.

A little white kitty.I pick it up,and it's shivering.

Poor thing...

My house is right up the street...Maybe dad won't mind if I bring a little friend home...

...At least I hope he won't...


	9. Chapter 9

I run inside the house and I see Angel playing Candy Ninja on her phone.

"Where's everyone?"

"Rayna came in and Dad took the rest of them to Subway"...Seriously?

"You didn't go?"

"I have my Candy Ninja title to keep." Well,she is better at it than anyone I know

Wait a sec...

"I found this little kitty all alone in the snow." She pauses her game imedietly and rushes over to me.

"Poor thing...your lucky I was still here" She picks it up and walks to my room.

I walk inside,and she is on the bed petting the kitty.

"So,what did actually happen? I just want to know the whole story"

I explain,then the cat wakes up.

"Hello Friend!" "Meow."

"So cute!"The cat gets up and comes onto my lap.

"Heh,I think she likes you!" "Meow!"

"I'll take that as a yes!" I say as I start petting her black fur.

"So,if your dad lets you keep her,what would her name be?"

"Im tempted to call her 'Snow'" I pick her up."Do you like that name?"

"Meow!"

We both laugh.

"God,I can't wait to see Stan again..."

"Oh,really?"

Angel blushes "N-Not like that!"

"Sure..."

"Says you,with your huge crush on Craig"

No comment

After another hour,they all come home,and I explain to dad what happened

"Oh,Alright."

I grab Snow and I hug dad,and I run upstairs

Its time for bed,so I grab my Natsu doll and I get as surprise when Snow comes onto the bed with me.

Im gonna let her stay,because so far...this has been a good day.

-minus the Cartman situation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Craig's POV**

Clyde invited me over his house.I honestly don't wanna,but he'll keep bitching about it if I don't...

I knock on the door and he opened it.I walk inside,and I see Tweek and Token inside. The Xbox is opened and Just Dance 4 is on but paused.I don't care what Clyde says,I'm not playing.

Clyde unpauses the game and he starts dancing to a song I don't know,dancing like a idiot,and I hear Tweek laugh a bit.

I get a text from Fatass. If they want my money again,im gonna punch them.

_Craig,I know that you don't like me,or anyone.(The only intelligent thing he said)_

_But I know someone who does like you._

_That new girl,Ally Rose.I heard her talking to her sister and Stacy,and this is a quote she said..."__"Y-yes...it's just,he is so...weird,that's the only reason why I like Craig"_

_I then heard her sister Rayna,admit -__"Yes!I Like Tweek!I just think his outbursts are cute!"_

_ So both her and her sister have a crush on you and Stacy admited she had a crush on Clyde._

_She said that he is her second guy friend and that he likes tacos_

_That is all_

"What?..."I say on accident because I didn't mean to..

"What's up dude?"Token asks

"Fatass sent me this text"I show him

"Well,it might be true."

"NGH!What was it."

"You might wanna look at the second part,Tweek." He reads for a bit,then he blushes.

"uh..."

"I thought Ally hated you,You know,cause she slapped you?"

"Well Clyde,apparently she finds me quite attractive When I act like I don't care about stuff"

"But you always act like that"

"exactly" Token took the words right out of my mouth.

" And to be honest,I respect her for being brave enough to slap me like that.."

"Are you saying you like her back"

"NO!I said I respect her!How does that translate to 'I have a crush on her?'"

Token turns to Tweek."Hey Tweek,at least now you know she likes you back"

"NGH!When did I say I liked her?!"

"Well,Do you?" Tweek starts twitching again.

"Tweek,she wont find out if you tell us."

"...maybe..." Knew it

I turn to Clyde."Well,what about you?"

"What about me?"

" Do you like Stacy?"

Clyde scratches the back of his head."... She is one of my friends..."

"Well Craig?"

"Well what Token?"

"Do you like Ally"

"..." I have no comment

Clyde smiles at me "Your silence says a lot"

I flip him off."Just go back to your faggy dance game"

"It's not faggy,smartass"


	11. Chapter 11

Ugh...today was the worst...

Well,it was going well so far.

My cousins got to talk to Stan's group after a whole year

The chorus and band teachers are letting kids pick their own songs

Rayna got accepted into chorus,and Angel and Melody got accepted into band.

All I did we try and avoid Craig all day,but every so often I felt like he was just looking at me.

I was walking home alone,then Craig ran up to me.

"Hey,have you seen Tweek?"

"No,I haven't seen Rayna either"

We walk in silence for a bit.I blush after a bit because I just remembered that Cartman sent him that thing...

I think he knows I'm starting to get cold and shivering.

But...then he puts his arm around me

wut

Am I dreaming?Is the Craig that doesn't care about anyone,aka my crush,putting his arm around me?

Im not making eye contact...it will just make things worse...

"Why were you avoiding me?" Crap

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were"

"Nuh uh!"

All of a sudden,Craig falls to the floor

"Craig!"

A rag gets put on my face.

Chloraphorm

I try to get it off,but I can't...

I black out...


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up,in some weird room...I have no idea what happened...

All I know is I'm on the floor,and Ally is on top of me.

Oh,I get it...Fatass knocked us out and locked us up in a room so we would get closer...

"GAH!" Well,I'm not alone

"Tweek,what's wrong?Your face is all red."

"R-Rayna is on top of me"

Ally wakes up,sees her position,then gets off of me.

_Tweek's POV_

Oh god!Rayna is on top of me!I don't wanna move,Then she would wake up and think that I put her in here!

She wakes up and smiles at me.

"Hey Tweek." She looks closes her eyes hugs and she hugs me.

Ok,now Im not only confused,but I'm blushing even harder that before...

_Craig's POV_

Well Tweek apparently seams to be confused.

"W-What do we do?"

"We're gonna have to wait it out until they come look for us." I say

"We'll stay on this side,and you guys go to the other,Tweek" Ally says

I sit on the floor with her

she doesn't give me any eye contact.

I put my arm around her like before,and I look at her

she is looking away, but I saw her blush.

To be honest...she is kinda...cute...

don't tell anyone I said that

She shivers a bit."Are you cold?"

"y-yeah,kinda" she actually looks at me. "B-but your kinda warm...so don't let go..."

she looks away again.I don't let go.

She puts her head on my shoulder.I sniff her hair (just once),and it smells nice.

Holy crap,now I'm getting a crush on her...

you know what?Its not that bad,actually...

_Tweek's POV_

"Hey,Tweek,you ok?"

"I-I can't take the pressure..."

She cups my cheeks with her hands,then she leans in near my face.

Not too close though...

then She pats my head and smiles" there's no pressure,Tweekers"

I feel my face heat up when she said that

"T-Tweekers?"

"It's just a nickname I came up with"

I see my coffee across from here.

I grab it and drink

she stares at me.

"You really like coffee huh?"

"Im not obsessed with it,it just helps me calm down"

"Hey,i have something too"

She takes out a little doll from her pocket

"I love this anime called Soul Eater" she holds it up

"I made this doll of my favorite character,Death the Kid"She hugs it

"He loves symmetry and the number eight" she lets go "and I...love...y-"she stops herself

Then,She notices me looking at her

"It's nothing!Right now,I'm just really tired..."

She lays down onto the floor,and I go next to her.

She hugs me again,and now I'm getting used to the hugs.

I think I do have a crush on her...

She falls asleep and I do the same,letting her hug me still...


	13. Chapter 13

I walk up to Opal,who is in her room playing her (not so big) piano.

"Hey,Opal?"

"Yeah Angel?"

"Can you help me practice my song?I have to preform in front o the whole school in 3 weeks..."

"Of course!I'll always help my sis whenever she needs it"

I grab my violin."It's a song you know,so just play when I start,ok?"

"Got it!"

I start to play the fairy tail theme

Not the theme song,but it's like on the episode where the whole guild says they won't give lucy up,which makes her cry.

I play slowly,so she understands what song it is.

She starts playing her piano,and she is really good at it.

I start playing it a bit faster,and she does too.

As soon as I'm done, she smiles at me.

"You are like a 12 year old Taylor Davis."

"Well, she is like one of my idols..."

"I heard a violin and a piano." Melody is at the door with her flute

"So you two are practicing without me,huh"

"Sorry..."

"Come on" Opal says "I'll help you practice"

I sit on the bed."Me too!"

" a song I extended."

She puts the flute on her mouth,and she begins playing.

Shes playing the song of time from Zelda.

Opal begins playing,then i do.

She must be very creative if she can do this.

"Nice..."Kenny?

I turn around,and I see Stan Kyle and Kenny watching us play.

Melody stops playing."What are you doing here,McCormick"

He walks up to her and pays her head

"Just here to see you guys."

Melody blushes "Im not a pet ya know"

"So you can play the violin?Thats cool."

I smile "Thanks Stan!"

We hang out for a while,and I don't even realize Rayna and Ally are not home yet

"Maybe they went on a date with Tweek and Craig".

"Yeah,don't worry about it,Ang."

"R-right..."

I go into my room and start petting Snow.

"They're 'll be back soon..."

"Meow..."

...I hope


	14. Chapter 14

**Craigs POV**

Well,we got out...

_Eventually_

Stacy walks up to us.

"Uh,what happened?"

"We'll,if you wanna know..."I say

"All four of us got knocked out,then forced to spend the night together" Ally says

"Wow,That's intense." Says someone behind us

"Oh,hey Kenzie." Rayna says."Havent seen you in a while"

"I've been around..."

We all start walking home together,but I'm not going home.

Im going to see Fatass

"Kenzie,do you know where Cartman is?"

"I saw him in a bush spying on you guys,so I'm guessing he's following us"

"No I'm not!" Huh...

"CRAP!"

"Ok,im going to subway" Rayna grabs Tweek's arm and she drags him off

"Im going with them..." Stacy follows them

"Im gonna go home now"Ally runs.

"I'm gonna stay and watch"

I grab him by the shirt."What's the big idea,locking us up like that?!"

"I have no idea what your talking about Craig"

"Im not dumb,fatass.I know it was you."

"Ok, I maybe did lock you guys up..."

"Listen,if you ever pull that crap on me,i will beat you" He nods

I throw him onto the ground,and I walk away.

Im gonna watch red racer when I get home...

But,on the way I hear a girl scream

she sounds like...

"...Ally?"

I find her across the street, some guy is holding her up by her shirt.

I run up and hold his fist before he punches her.

"Craig?" She has blood coming from her arm.

I punch this guy and he goes down pretty fast.

He runs.

...Pussy

"Thanks man.."I help her up

"What happened?"

"That guy just wanted to start something,so he picked on me..."

She starts to cry.

She holds her arm on the spot with blood

I grab her chin and put it up

Tears all over her face...

I wipe off the tears...

and I...Kiss her...

**Ally's POV**

...wut?


	15. Chapter 15

"...Craig?"

"You shouldn't cry." I say

"You look cuter when you smile..."

She blushes at me."Remind me to smile more often."

She starts to fall over,but I pick her up.

I carry her on my back

"I can walk myself..."

"No way"

"But Craig,I'm fine..."

"Your injured,and you can barely walk"

"Dude,it's just a little blood."

"Your loosing a lot"

"Yeah but-!" I kiss her again to try and shut her up

It works

...She passed out

I finally get to her house and I knock on the door.

Melody opens it."Hey Craig."

"Ally got hurt"

"Seriously?" She lets me come inside.

"Her room is upstairs."

I open the door,put her on the bed, and I sit.

"Meow." A black cat comes on the bed

"So she got a pet..." I look on the collar. "Snow"

"Cute name"

Melody comes inside and wraps Ally's arm.

"So she just got attacked by some random guy?"

" I stopped him before he could hurt her even more"

"I gotta go practice..." She gets up

"Think you'll be alright alone with her?" I nod,then she shuts the door

Ally starts to wake up.

"Where are we?..."

"Your home"

"You brought me home?"

"Yeah..your heavy,ya know?"

"Hey!" I smirk

"This means we missed school today..."

"It's alright..I didn't even do the homework" she laughs

"Meow" Her cat jumps on her

"Hey,Snow."

"When did you get a cat?"

"I found her a few days ago in the snow." She starts petting it

"I thought she was a white cat at first,so I named her Snow"

"Meow"

"Hey,Craig?"

"Yea-?" This time SHE kisses me

"Thanks"

**Happy new year everyone! **

**Hope your all doing well**

**...unlike my grandma...**

**but she is gettin better,so no worrys!**

**Goodnight everybody!**


	16. Chapter 16

"A-are you sure we should go to subway?"

"Nah." I say

"Im really going to the arcade"

"Um...I can't go." Stacy says

"Why not?"

"I gotta go home...I'll see you guys later"

"Alright...bye?" Stacy runs off.

Now I'm all alone with Tweek...

"H-hey I got a question"

"What is it,Tweekers?"

He blushes."D-don't call me that!"

I smile.

His outbursts are adorable to me.

"Who were you going to say you loved?"

Crap,he's onto me

My face heats up.

"Todd Haberkorn" I lied.

"Oh..." He sounded disappointed...

I bump into this dude by accident.

"Sorry..."

"Well,if it isn't Twitch..."

"GAH!T-the 6th grade leader!"

"Actually,I'm in the 9th grade now"

"..." I'm staying quiet

"Is this your _girlfriend_?"

"Actually..." I say,grabbing Tweek's shoulder, "I am"

"W-what?"

"Trust me man,just follow my lead..." I whisper

He turns around. "Hey guys!C'mere a sec!"

A bunch of other kids come in riding bikes.

"One of the old 4th graders got a girlfriend!"

"Really?"

"How do you know they aren't lying"

"Im not."

He comes up in my face. "Prove it"

I didn't wanna do this...

..I really wanna go to the arcade though...

...I grab Tweek.

"Sorry man..." I whisper

I kiss him for 5 seconds and I let go

I pant a little bit."Can..we go..now?"

" this isn't over yet" They all walk away.

Its too late to go now...

"Come on Tweek,I'll walk you h-!" Tweek grabs me and kisses me

let me repeat that...

TWEEK KISSED ME

"You didn't have to do that for me..."

"Im your friend" I say

"I'd do anything to help you,Tweek" I smile

I walk him home.

Back at my house, Ally comes up to me.

"Why with the big smile?"

" I kissed Tweek today"

"No way!"

I look over on her arm

"What's with your arm?"

"Craig saved me from this guy,and he..."

"He what?"

"he kissed me..."

"Well,this was a fun day!"

"Aside from me getting hurt"

"Yeah!" We high five

"Can you help me pick a song to sing?"

"Sure"

"Is there any song that I sing well?"

"You sing that Soul eater theme song well."

"Which one?"

"Paper moon"

"Huh...really?" She nods

"I'll help you practice." She says as we walk into my room


	17. Author apology note

**Ok...**

**I can't update so often anymore**

**i got school and national history day and a whole bunch of other crap**

**im sorry**

**i will try to update soon though...**

**-CCL **


	18. Chapter 18

October

My favorite month

Mainly because Me and Rayna's birthday is in 11 more days!

Yup,we were born on October 12. I came out at 7:59 and Rayna at 8:00(which she is extremely happy for)

And Halloween is when we both go ALL OUT.

Normally,we would start preparing

But I'm just gonna relax and listen to One Direction before Rayna realizes what month it is.

Im listening to my favorite song,Little Things

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

I didn't realize that I was singing out loud.

I also didn't notice Craig was watching me sing...

"AH!" My face heats up

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." Fuck...

I forgot I invited him over today.

"You sing nice."

I'm embarrassed now...

"Who sings that?"

"one direction..."

"Shocker..." He sits next to me on the bed

"What does that mean?"

"It means half of the girls that I have seen or met have some obsession with those guys"

"I don't have a obsession..."

He points to my posters.

I laugh."Alright,you got me"

I open the tv and flip through the channels,and I see a 1D interview and I stop.

I think I squeeked.

Craig looks bored...so I change the channel

"Why did you change it?"

"You didn't look like you wanted to watch it."

"You can still watch it,I don't care"

"I have something we could both watch"

Wrestling

1 hour later,Craig got me in a headlock.

I flip him over and land on top of him

"Hey,no fair"

"All is fair in love and war" I say

He flips me over on the floor.

"Your theory is wrong"

I flip him over so I'm on top of him again

"Your acting like a real barrel right now,man"

He looks confused

Is there anyone that knows about Pewds?

"It's a PewDiePie thing"

He caught me off guard and flipped me again.

"Let me go,Craig"

"No"

"Come on"

"Nope"

"Craig."

"Ally"

"Tucker"

"Rose"

"Get offa me,ya barrel!" I flip him again

He flips me again,but my arm starts to hurt.

"Aaah...my arm..." I hold it

Craig looks at me.

Yup,this is totally familiar somehow...

Craig looks over to my shoulder. And he gets up.

"Whats this?"

He got Natsu...

I take it away

"Dont touch my Natsu"

He smirks at me.

I have a huge smile on my face...for no reason

"Whats with the smile?"

"It's nothing!Just remembering something!"

"One Direction going on tour?"

"No..." I pout

"Although I would love that..." I start daydreaming about how awesome it would be if they did...

"Hey..." I snap out of it

"Im no expert on them,but I do know one thing they can't do"

I blink at him confused. "What?"

He leans in and kisses me.

"That"

"AND THE CHAMPION HAS BEEN CHOSEN!"

"FUCK YEAH!" We both shout at the same time

Im kinda glad that they can't do that.

Not only would that be pedophillia because they are older than me...

But I wouldn't like it as much as when he does it...


	19. Chapter 19

**Ally's POV**

...

...

...

...hold up...

...Rayna has been quiet all day...

uh oh...

Last time that happened,she got into Soul Eater...

Scared,i run across the hall and open her door

"Rayna are you...!"

Yup

Anime

I look on the screen

"Hetalia?"

"Yeah!Its super hilarious!"

"How did you find it"

"Well,i was watching Soul Eater..." Shocker...

"...and i found it!"

She said that last time when she was watching SE.

I watch it for a little while with her.

I gotta admit,its pretty good.

At one point in a episode, Italy's brother Romano is introduced.

He is f***ing hilarious.

But when he did the mustache thing...

...we both fell on the floor

"oh...oh my...HAHAHAHHA!" Rayna cant even finish her sentance.

"Ok...ok...Romano and Italy are officially my favorites" She says

"Your only saying Italy cause he is voiced by Todd Haberkorn"

She looks at me like im crazy.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah,you couldnt tell?"

"I love them both even more now!"

"America and England are more funny though..."

"Your only saying that because you like british guys and hamburgers"

I almost smacked the b****

"Thats not true."

"Yeah,it is"

"Prove it"

"You like 1D and you only eat burgers at McDonalds"

"..."

"see?"

"...since when do you like guys with accents"

"since..."

I do the Regular show "hmph hmph"

"Shouldnt you be watching some one direction or something?"

"Oh crap!" I run to my room


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took so long! I've been watching A LOT of Hetalia lately, and I kinda got distracted by a certain character *cough Romano cough* who said that?**

**Anyway, im gonna let my cousin write this one. I have some important business to take care of…**

**Conscious:You mean finding a Romano background?**

**Me: Im warning you,ive got a frying pan and I aint afraid to use it!**

**Angel's POV**

Today was just great! I hung out with Stan and his group for a while at Starks Pond.

That was fun making fun of the lard they call Cartman.

Right now im walking home. I know you shouldn't walk alone in the dark, but meh.

Rayna sent me a cute anime earlier, and im singing the ending song.

The advantage of being alone is that you can sing.

"Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Boku Hetalia~"

Most people say I sing well, but I just don't get it…

_You do sing well_

WHAT?

_Calm down. Im down here._

I look down, and there is a little kitty.

_Hello_

I trip and sit on the floor.

T-talking cat…

_Relax,im not really a cat.I just messed some stuff up_

M-m-mind reading cat…

_Anyway…your name is Angel,right?_

Y-yeah…whats yours?

_Damien_

**(cue weird background music thing)**

_Who is that?_

Oh,that's follows me and my family and writes what we do

**(Angel,stick to the script!)**

Oh,right sorry!

**(I could be watching Hetalia right now,but NOOOOO!Curtis thinks its time I upda-oh crap is this still on?)**

Well…how about I bring you home Damien?

_Y-you don't have to…but sure_

I walk inside my house, making sure that nobody sees Damien

_How are you so good at sneaking?_

I used to play Metal Gear and Assassins' Creed a lot…

_Oh,you like video games?_

I really love helps out with calming down.

_I agree._

I sit on my bed and make Damien a little bed for him.

_W-wait,you don't have to.I didn't say I was staying…_

Well,you don't look like you have a choice.

Plus,you would freeze to death out there.

…_fine.I'll stay_

Damien sits in the blanket.

I get under the sheets.

"Goodnight Damien"

_Goodnight…_

But,as I found out….

Cats can snore too…

VERY LOUD

_Hey!Shush!Im trying to sleep_

Well IM TRYING TOO AS WELL!

**(Me: What the hell was that,dude?**

**Curtis:Well,you need a better im adding more people**

**Me: The story is just fine**

**Curtis: Listen,I know a lot more about stuff than you do…**

**Me:**_**...ass**_

**Anyway,I will-**

**Curtis: We will**

**Me:*tries not to hit him* WE will try and update soon)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rayna's POV**

I wake up,and there is a cat ontop of me.

"Wha?"

Angel runs in,with her hair messed up.

"Damien!You have to stay in my room!"

"Angel?Who is Damien and why is your hair all ratchet?"

"1st,he's my new Cat.

and 2nd,it looks like what?"

"Ally's favorite word" I say and pet the cat.

"Well,whats with your hair?"

"What?Theres nothing wro-What the crapola?"

There is a curl

in my hair

on the right

"Could you hold on a sec..." I put a pillow on my face and begin screaming

"You look like Romano and Italy!"

"No dip sherlock."

" Dont have to be rude"

"Well,you got a curl too"

"...what"

She looks at her new curl,then looks at me.

"Can i borrow that pillow?"

She screams into it,and her cat wakes up

**Angel's POV**

_Why are you_ screaming?

Igotacurl igotacurl igotacurl...

**Rayna's POV**

"Oh,i see you two like what i did to your hair" Opal walks inside

"I saw how much you two like that show,so i did it for you"

Me and Angel hug her

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"S-squish..."

"Oh sorry"I say when i let go

"So,you guys ready to go hang with Stan's group?"

"Im hanging with Ally today actually..."

We both made plans to get our costumes today

"Thats ok." Angel says picking up her cat

"I know Angel will be glad to go."

Angel blushes a bit."what does that mean?"

"It means that you love hanging out with them" Opal replies

"_Especially Stan"_

"N-NO!I like hanging with all of them equally as much!"

"Come on,leave her alone" I say

"Your _tsundere_ level is off the charts Rayna" Opal says,patting my head

"...Tsun?"

"I can tell when people have a crush on someone

like you have one on Tweek"

"..."

"And you have one on Stan" She says pointing at Angel

"Well,i know who you have one on!" She shouts

"Oh yeah,who?"

"_Kyle!_" Opal blushes

"N-nu uh!"

Melody walks in."Whats with the noise?"

She gets _cranky_ when she gets waken up

"She has one on Kenny!" Opal says,trying to change the topic

"What about McCormick?"

"She thinks she can tell who likes who"

Melody blushes."I-its too early for that!"

"Are you saying its true,Mel?"

"N-NO!I dont even like him!"

I poke her face."Yeah you do..."

"You got no proof,Ms._Tsundere_..."

"...Tsun?"

"Well,since i share a room with you...

One night,i heard you saying 'Kenny' in your sleep."

"O-OPAL!STOP LYING!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP IM SLEEPING HERE!"

"Sorry Ally" we all say

"We will discuss this later"Opal says as she walks out.

They all walk out leaving me alone.

"...Am i really a _tsundere_?"

"Yes" I hear everyone,Dad included,say

**Anyone else have one of those days where your so bored,you just write random things?**

**Well,this is a example of those days**

**...and yes,im making Rayna a tsundere because im one **

**IM A TSUNDERE AND IM PROUD!**

**Rayna: Really?**

**Me:Yup!**

**Ally: IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE**

**Me and Rayna: Sorry...**

**Rayna: Dont you have other storys to update**

**Me: Unless ideas come,no**


	22. Chapter 22

**Melody's POV**

This is going to be SOOO EMBARRASSING!

Ok,Opal and me made a bet.

If i win,she buys me everything i want for...reasons

If she wins,... Im shivering.

Thats how bad this is

"Remember,you have to do i win!" She says,with her annoying smile,as we walk to the bus stop

"I know...You know,im only doing this to prove a point..."

"its a great one!"

"I hate you"

"I love you too sis"

We walk up to the other boys,and the first thing i notice is...

Kenny has his hood off...

He kinda looks...h-h-HOLD ON A SEC

I mentally smack myself and walk up to him

Just because the bet has to do with him,dosent mean i have to like him

"Hey Mel!" He smiles at me

"Hi..." I say

"So,explain what the bet was again?" Kyle asks

"I-i have t-to..."

"To what?"

Stan,Kyle...

Its already embaressing DOING this...

its getting worse when i have to say it

I blush."-be Kenny's girlfriend for the week..."

Cartman,falls on the floor (would you not expect that to happen often?)

Laughing

"FATASS,THIS ISNT F***ING FUNNY!" I yell

"Yes it is!I cant even stand staying near the poor kid,and you HAVE to!"

I blush redder,out of frustration AND embaressment

The bus comes,and i grab Kenny's hand and RUN up the steps

I sit in the back with Kenny,and put my head on the window

"This is gonna be awful..." I whisper

Cause if Kenny heard that,he would try to "Comfort" me again...

I look at Kenny,and he's smiling to himself,thinking whatever stupid thing going on in his head

Im gonna hate this week...


End file.
